Lords of Pain Wrestling
The Psychotic Wrestling Alliance is an E-Fed for the website http://www.LOPForums.com It was founded in the spring of 2003 by LOP Forum Moderator Villiano 187. His first hire in running the fed was soon to be LOP Columnist Phantom Lord who took on the role of head writer for the promotion. The shows over time evolved into highly detailed epics that some said featured better wrestling in text than on actual television. The PWA originally had a format of one "television" show a week and one "pay-per-view" per month. The PWA's first ever show was Annihilation which saw LOP Moderator Marty win the PWA World Heavyweight Championship in a tournament final over Phantom Lord in a steel cage match. The PWA shows were originally housed in the Free For All forum on LOPForums.com but some regulars complained about the shows taking up space and the decision was made to give the PWA it's own forum and it's been housed there ever since. Eventually the PWA roster grew so big that a second show was needed and the decision was made to do a brand split like the WWE. PWA Schizophrenia (which was the headline show) became it's own brand and they added PWA Pyromania. Schizo and Pyro have been compared to WWE RAW and WWE SmackDown! respectively. Each show does its own brand-only "pay-per-views". The PWA also offers a third show, called "Vertigo", which features talent from both brands. Wrestlers are given a card before each show, and are told to write a promo if they have a match in that card's "Voting and Promo Thread". A combination of promo scores (rated by the writers) and vote scores (Also collected in the V&P thread) determine the winners and losers. In addition, there is a "Trash-Talking" thread for each show, where wrestlers may post additional promos and converse in and out of character. To become an active wrestler and recieve matches, people must sign up in the official sign-up thread. After that, they are encouraged to vote on cards and post promos in the "Trash Talking" threads. Eventually, one of the brands will "pick up" said person. 2007 marks the PWA's fourth year of operation on the board and a full team of writers and bookers handle the production aspects of the shows, both of which have received brand new rosters in a complete redraft of the company. Each show has it's own team of writers who take turns writing matches to piece together a full show. 'Roster' 'PWA Schizophrenia' *Adeaton *Al Boo Boo *Bill Masterson *Bloodrose *Bobino *The Chosen One *Crazy Ash Killa *cYnical *Cyrus *Dalby Sound *Ericscorpio *Hatchet Ryda *Jeff Watson *Joey Hollywood *Krimson Mask *Krippler *Magic *The Rabbi *Retribution *Samyi Song *SFS *Shorty *Sick Fixx *Slegna *SoL *Son of Repoman *S.S.D.D. *Stallion *White Falcon *Wildman *X *Zuma 'PWA Pyromania' *Blackwell *D. Hammond Samuels *Edible Matthewson *Headbanger *Homicide *Jules *Ken Ryans *King NPD *Kross *Latmir Morven *Mass Chaos *Medenhall *Morpheus *N'itomniskittel *Random *RaTo *Red Dragon *The Rik *Robert Lillehammer *Rogue *Sheepster *"Sick" Nick *Sockoman *Spectre *Styxx *The Sublime *Syanide *T.J. Rage *Trey Spruance *Tromboner Man *Vestry Romero 'Talent Awaiting Signing' *Joe Broccoli *Pope Fred Tag Teams *The Witnesses (White Falcon & Sick Fixx) *The Dark Brotherhood (Crazy Ash Killa & Ericscorpio) *Lost Prophets (Retribution & Cyrus) *Robert Lillehammer & Sockoman Stables *The Misfits (Headbanger, Trey Spruance, Edible Matthewson, T.J. Rage and Juliet Richards) *The M.W.A. (Tromboner Man, Homicide, and RaTo) *Public Enemy #1 (Kross, The Rik, Jules) Non-Wrestling Characters *Janine (Manager/girlfriend for D. Hammond Samuels) *Juliet Richards (Manager of Misfits; girlfriend of Headbanger) *Marcell (Manager/Court Jester for King NPD) *Satisfaction (Personal assistant to Pyro GM Spectre) Inactive/Fired/Retired Talent *Austin/Sally *BC *Boss Foxx/Valleyboy *Dragon Mask *Eddie Hooper *Flare *Hostyle *Jaro *Majin *Mike "The Brawler" Nunes *Morpheus *Mr. Nobody *The Norwegian Beast *Pen *Phantom Lord *Poofy *Robb Larsen/Bat-Robb *Sashaband *Snowman *Takeover 'The History of PWA Schizophrenia's Championships' 'PWA World Heavyweight Championship' Current PWA World Champion: VACANT Vacated by PEN after AR3; new champion to be determined at "At All Costs" PPV Past Champions Pen Defeated D. Hammond Samuels at "Schizo's Wild" PPV D. Hammond Samuels Defeated SoL in a Tijuana Cage Fight at "Revelations" PPV SoL Defeated 2TX in a Ladder Match at "Annihilation" PPV 2TX Defeated SoL on the "At All Costs" PPV SoL Defeated Villiano 187 on the "Resolutions" PPV Villiano187 Defeated Snapple in a "Disco Inferno" match on Schizo RAW is Snapple Defeated Marty on Schizo Marty First World Heavyweight Champion; defeated Phantom Lord 'PWA Western States Heritage Championship' Current Champion: cYnical - Won at One-Way Ticker PPV - Defeated: Bloodrose. Past Champions *Bloodrose - Won at Pyromania 7.3 - Defeated: Takeover. *Takeover - Won at Altered Reality II - Defeated: Austin. *Austin - Won at ReignFall PPV - Defeated: Baseballz. *Baseballz - Won at Pyromania 3.1 - Defeated: ???. *Jade - Won at ???; held title during brand split; stripped of title at Pyromania 2.2 - Defeated: 2TX. *2TX - Won at ??? - Defeated: ??? 'PWA United States Tag Team Championships' Current PWA United States Tag Team Champions: The Witnesses (White Falcon & Sick Fixx) Defeated the Primetime Players on Schizo from Louisville, Kentucky Past Champions Primetime Players (Joey Hollywood & Spectre) Defeated SoL & Satisfaction on Schizo from Charlotte, North Carolina SoL & Satisfaction Defeated Ham & Janine on Schizo from East Rutherford, New Jersey The Illuminati (SoL & D. Hammond Samuels) Defeated the Primetime Players on Schizo from Boston, Massachusettes Primetime Players (Joey Hollywood & Spectre) Defeated The Illuminati on Schizo from the University of Wisconsin in "Lou's Barnyard Brawl" The Illuminati (SoL & D. Hammond Samuels) Defeated La rEvolution on Schizo at the University of Michigan La rEvolution (Pen & Adeaton) Defeated the Illuminati on the "At All Costs" PPV The Illuminati Defeated the Wild Cards on Schizo in Salt Lake City, Utah The Wild Cards (Wevv Mang & Red Dragon) Defeated Rabbi & "Sick" Nick on Schizo in Albuquerque, New Mexico Rabbi & "Sick" Nick Defeated Blood & Chaos on Schizo's "Revelations 2005" PPV in a "Triple Threat Tag Team Elimination" match Blood & Chaos (Bloodrose & Mass Chaos) Defeated Rabbi & "Sick" Nick on Schizo in College Park, Maryland Rabbi & "Sick" Nick Defeated Blood & Fire at a Schizo House Show Blood & Fire (Bloodrose & Firefly) First United Stated Tag Team Champions '' 'PWA Hardcore Championship' Current Champion: Retribution - Won at Pyromania 8.2 broadcast - Defeated: Morpheus. Past Champions *Morpheus - Won at Rumble In The Bronx PPV - Defeated: Styxx ©, WLK, Robb, and Dubzilla in a ??? match. *Styxx - Won at Pyromani 3.1 broadcast - Defeated: cYnical. *cYnical - Won at Pyromania 2.1 broadcast - Defeated: Bestest for vacant title. *Phantom Lord - Won at ???; retired title at ??? - Defeated: Bestest in an "Exploding Cage" Death Match. *Bestest - Won at ??? - Defeated: Independent Pest. *Independent Pest - Won at ???; first PWA Hardcore Champion - Defeated: ???. 'The History of PWA Pyromania's Championships' 'PWA International Heavyweight Championship' Current Champion: D. Hammond Samuels - Won pre-Altered Reality III - Defeated: Jaro. Past Champions *Jaro - Won at Rumble in the Bronx PPV - Defeated: Son of Repoman in finals of tournament for vacant IHC. *Stone - Won at Altered Reality PPV; forfeited title at Altered Reality II PPV - Defeated: ???. 'PWA World Tag Team Championships' Current Champions: Bad Mamma Jammas (Sheepster and Styxx) :: won at Capital Punishment after The Dynamic Duo folded Past Champions Dynamic Duo (Bat-Robb and Super Stallion) :: won at Prevalence Significant Others (Showstoppa and SFS) :: won at Pyromania 5.2 Bad Mamma Jammas (Styxx and Sheepster) :: won at Pyromania 2.2 Silver Screen (Stuart657 and Kris Marion) :: won at Pyromania 1.3 Westside Connection (Stone and SFK) :: champions during brand split 'PWA United States Heavyweight Championship' Current Champion: Headbanger - Won at PWA Homecoming event - Defeated: The Rabbi in a "No DQ" match. Past Champions *The Rabbi - "Won" at Schizo Live telecast - Defeated: Joey Hollywood *Joey Hollywood - Won at Annihilation PPV in 2006 - Defeated: "Sick" Nick ©, Pen, and The Rabbi in a Fatal 4-way match *"Sick" Nick - Won at Schizo telecast - Defeated: Phantom Lord in an "I Quit" Steel Cage match. *Phantom Lord - Won at Revelations PPV in 2005 - Defeated: Positively Reaper in a Russian Chain match. *Positively Reaper - Won at Annihilation PPV - Defeated: The D. *The D - Won at ???, first PWA United States Champion - Defeated: ???. 'PWA World Television Championship' Current Champion: Robert Lillehammer - Won at PWA Homecoming event - Defeated: Al Boo Boo in a Street Fight match. Past Champions *Al Boo Boo - Won at Schizo Live telecast - Defeated: Boss Foxx. *Boss Foxx - Won at Schizo Live telecast - Defeated: NPD. *NPD - Won at Schizo Live telecast - Defeated: Red Dragon, Trey Spruance, Headbanger, Mr. Nobody, and Majin in a battle royal for vacant title. *Joey Hollywood - Won at Schizo Live telecast; stripped of title on next Schizo Live telecast - Defeated: White Falcon. *White Falcon - Won at Schizo Live telecast - Defeated: The Rabbi. *The Rabbi - Won at "Revelations" PPV in 2005 - Defeated: Wevv Mang ©, "Sick" Nick, Red Dragon, Mass Chaos, and Bloodrose in Schizo 6 Challenge match. *Wevv Mang - Won at "Annihilation" PPV in 2004 - Defeated: Bloodrose. *Bloodrose - Won at Schizo Live telecast - Defeated: Wevv Mang, Positively Reaper, Mass Chaos, Phantom Lord, Poofy, White Falcon and Blazing Phoenix to win vacant title. *Phantom Lord - Declared himself first PWA World Television Champion after vacting PWA Hardcore title; vacated title at ??? - Defeated: N/A